<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alpha's Queen by DarkTony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615561">The Alpha's Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTony/pseuds/DarkTony'>DarkTony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Stephen Strange, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, King Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stephen Strange, Omega Verse, Queen Stephen Strange, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTony/pseuds/DarkTony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Married royal couple Alpha King Anthony Edward Stark and Omega Queen Stephen Vincent Stark are in love. The only problem is they don't think their love is requited. What happens when breakfast leads to a confession? Will that lead to more? Read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Stephen Vincent Strange had been confident if not a little arrogant but Omega Queen Stephen Vincent Stark? Well, the arrogance didn't go away but it was numbed to pride. He didn't look down at others, didn't consider them beneath him and most of all, his outright hatred for Alphas had lessened because of one particular man: Anthony Edward Stark who also happened to be his husband.  </p>
<p>Their marriage had been a merger between families. An arranged one where neither had any choice but Anthony? He was a marvellous human being. He didn’t take Stephen like some heathen would.  He was always courteous, polite and never treated Stephen as inferior to him. Sometimes, when Anthony looked at him with his soft smile and kind eyes Stephen became a bundle of nerves and insecure. Insecure that someday his alpha would find a better omega, an omega who actually behaved like one perhaps or one that he loved?</p>
<p>And how could one expect Stephen to be unaffected by this charming Alpha gifted to him by circumstance? How could he look away from this blessing bestowed upon him? The simple answer was that he couldn’t. He couldn’t and he fell for him. He fell for Alpha King Anthony Edward Stark like one would jump off a cliff into a river. He was scared for a miniscule moment but when he took the plunge he knew it was exciting and the end? The end would have been rewarding if only the alpha loved him back.</p>
<p>And one day when Anthony looked across the dining table he caught Stephen off guard with how vulnerable he looked and how sad but also determined. Because as unkind as Stephen was to himself, to the alpha he was the gem he would never be worthy of. And how could Stephen not be? That feisty omega with a heart of gold had wormed his way into his heart and the King was helpless. He was drawn to the omega like a moth to a flame but secure in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be burned or so he hoped.</p>
<p>Dismissing their attendants the King said, “I will be free by seven I think. Do you want...........I can’t do this anymore, Stephen. I might have fallen in love with you. I am unapologetically and irrevocably in love with you but I understand if you’re uncomfortable.....” he trailed off uncertain because Stephen, gorgeous and kind Stephen was crying silently.</p>
<p>“What happened? Is something wrong? I knew I shouldn’t have said that. I am so so sorr......,” his apology died on his lips however because Stephen came over and sweetly kissed him on the cheek. He was momentarily stunned speechless when his omega and wasn’t that a wonderful notion, his? Regardless, when Stephen murmured, “There’s nothing in the world that I have wanted to hear more Alpha.”</p>
<p>If Anthony shivered then that was not an overreaction. How could it be when Stephen, wonderful Stephen, spoke with such devotion, adoration and unadulterated love? He caressed his own cheek and felt the slight wetness there. Reaching out he wiped away tears and plunged for those rosy lips that had tormented him all these months. He heard his beloved squeak endearingly and pulling away from the chaste kiss let out a breathy laugh.</p>
<p>Colour flooded Stephen’s cheeks as he blushed prettily. When he tried to look away Tony held his face. He couldn’t let him hide, not when he had just come out of the shadows. “So,”  he began, “ you do?” “Oh but of course I do alpha. I love you. I love you like the moon loves the stars, the sun the sky and the fish the water. I love you,” he finished with conviction like it was fact, like it was the unconquerable truth.</p>
<p>“And I you,” Anthony said feeling the need to confirm. When Stephen looked ready to weep again he gave him another chaste kiss. “I am afraid that I need to leave for the court room as much as I lament it. I cannot ignore my duties my dear, sorry though I am,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“The people need you and that is nothing to regret. I will  be here when you come back. Yours should you want me”</p>
<p>Was that arousal that Anthony felt? It possibly was.</p>
<p>“I believe I shall”</p>
<p>“I shall wait for you then. Goodbye Anthony.”  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephen makes a decision and Anthony's glad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Tony was convinced that his queen would be the death of him. He had mused over their parting words a number of times and was filled to the brim with anticipation.</p>
<p> <em>“</em><em>I will be here when you come back. Yours should you want me”.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“I believe I shall”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I shall wait for you then. Goodbye Anthony.”  </em>
</p>
<p>It took him a while to gather his thoughts and another before he could think of little else but the words: “<em>Oh but of course I do alpha. I love you. I love you like the moon loves the stars, the sun the sky and the fish the water. I love you</em>”</p>
<p>His Queen had said that his people needed him. Rather they needed the concentration and dedication of the King. He rather doubted the fact that the images of pale, milky, soft and unblemished skin which plauged his mind had anything to do with the prosperity of the kingdom except it could grant them progeny perhaps? Oh my! Wasn’t that forward of him? Thinking about progeny when he hadn’t even properly admired his Queen? Would Stephen even want children? He was extremely determined, resilient and loving. He would in all likelihood be the ideal mother. Anthony wasn’t so sure about himself but he believed that with Stephen’s aid he could possibly be an acceptable father.</p>
<p>Pausing his pondering he tried to truly apply himself to the matter at hand regardless of the thoughts that occupied him. When all matters of immediate concern had been discussed he dismissed the council and proceeded to his forge to lose himself in the warmth of fire, the smell of molten copper and iron and the rewarding strain of hard work. His anticipation, however, refused to cease and he wondered what his Queen was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen had finished his breakfast and retreated to his chambers. He didn’t have much to do as was the norm. Omega Queens were to be kept hidden supposedly, away from the sight of the world unless it was to look pretty in the arms of the Kings in front of esteemed guests who would almost absolutely always leer at them or be flaunted before their subjects who would be in awe and barely even look up from the ground.</p>
<p>He resented the notion and the age old beliefs of the world. At least in these walls he was respected and by the greatest king in the continent no less. Yet it was poor consolation and it grated on his nerves to be unable to simply roam the country he was the Queen of.</p>
<p>Anthony recognised this discrimination but his hands were bound by the firm views of his ministers. He had tried his best to make up for his inevitable failure and had built Stephen a beautiful garden away from the prying and disapproving eyes of his advisors. Closing his book Stephen changed into a dark blue gown and went down the hallway to the garden. He opened his slippers and walked barefoot on the soft grass.</p>
<p>He smelt the roses, dahlias, lilies, tulips and sunflowers. All were in bloom. The vibrant colours successfully lifted his spirits. The queen roamed the grounds forgetting his bitterness and being reminded of the love he felt for his king. Stephen was determined to pleasure him and make that night the best one Anthony ever had. He had promised his love that he would wait for him and Stephen Vincent Stark didn't make false promises.</p>
<p>Thus he had preparations to make and a corset and a wedding gown to wear. He would forever deny that he felt his cheeks and neck flush when he realised that he had thought of himself as a Stark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your majesty, the Queen is requesting your presence in your chambers. His Highness also requests you to wear your wedding garments,” the attendant informed Anthony as he was roaming the very gardens where his queen had made his decision although that was unknown to him.</p>
<p>“Oh of course please tell him that I’ll be along for supper in half an hour,” the lady left with graceful yet hurried steps, leaving him to perceive the sudden and peculiar request. He advanced to the baths to refresh himself before donning the clothes he had worn months back when he had vowed himself to an omega he hadn’t known but was glad to have now.</p>
<p>He walked leisurely but with purpose. His curiosity was peaked, he wanted to know about the sudden wish of his queen on the night of their proposed union. Regardless he entered their shared chambers. Stephen was already seated at the table. He rose when Anthony came in. He truly was a sight to behold.</p>
<p>Anthony was struck speechless with the realisation that he had not appreciated the form fitting silk wedding gown with ornate pearl patterns and the lace veil that his queen had adorned when his thoughts had been troubling him that day. He was glad Stephen had endeavoured to grace him with his gorgeous looks in the dress. His mother had told him that an omega looked best in a wedding gown and Anthony found himself in agreement. He also noticed that Stephen's waist seemed smaller. A corset too then.</p>
<p>He would forever be glad for the evening and the night to come and barely curtailed his enthusiasm. It wouldn't do to come across as too eager to his calm and collected queen. Never one to dally he greeted Stephen and bent down to kiss the offered hand.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful”</p>
<p>“As do you Anthony”</p>
<p>Faint colour was visible on pale skin. They feasted on a meal which was similar to their wedding dinner but Anthony hungered for something or rather someone else, someone who sat across from him delicately sipping soup. Desire churned within him. He knew that his queen was his salvation. He was starving and Stephen was an exquisite delicacy only to be had by him.</p>
<p>The attendants took away the dishes when they had both finished. Their gazes lingered on each other. Stephen’s tentative voice filled the void of silence.</p>
<p>“I wished for us to have the wedding night we were deprived of”</p>
<p>Anthony opened his queen’s intricate bun and let his long raven hair fall in curls down his back like he most appreciated it. Taking Stephen in his arms, he carried his queen, as he laughed at the endearing squeak of surprise which escaped his mate, to their private room.</p>
<p>“Who am I to deny my lovely queen when I too wish to devour you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steeped in arousal and carnal desire they commenced their gentle lovemaking for that was what it was. Lovemaking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally wrote the smut I promised but I also wrote it at 4 a.m. so I don't know how it is. Fingers crossed you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking into eyes that he had come to associate with home, Anthony pressed a soft kiss on softer lips. Laying his husband down on the dark maroon satin sheets, a stark contrast to the pearly complexion of his beloved, Anthony just gazed. Glaze eyes gazed back. </p>
<p>Stephen had never let himself be this vulnerable or open to another man or woman. Anthony, he had decided, would be the first and the only. </p>
<p>Steeped in arousal and carnal desire they commenced their gentle lovemaking for that was what it was. Lovemaking. They were submitting to need but also to the warmth and fondness they felt for the other. There would be no hurried moments, each was to be savoured.</p>
<p>Plump,full lips met slightly chapped ones in a slow dance. Time didn't stop but it did for them. Neither knew anything except the man in their embrace. For Anthony his love had come to fruition. It was a new experience altogether for Stephen. This gentle yet firm, giving yet demanding quest of tongues and lips. </p>
<p>He knew where the night would eventually lead but they would proceed at their own pace, at their own resolve. After what seemed to be forever yet was only a few moments they broke apart. Foreheads resting together, basking in each other's presence, at peace. </p>
<p>Stephen's gown was the first to be discarded. Beautiful as it was, it wasn't meant for comfort but for show. His pale cheeks were flushed and he looked away. Anthony, however, couldn't help but stare. The images that had tormented him did no justice to the actual sight of his beautiful omega. </p>
<p>His wandering hands were stopped for a brief moment when Stephen returned the favour. His cheeks flushing more as tan skin was revealed. Hands moving of their own accord, Stephen explored the chest of his alpha while Anthony's hands strayed to his waist. Moans and whimpers filled the chambers and replaced the silence as they looked for and successfully found sweet spots of the other. </p>
<p>Stephen shuddered under the loving gaze of his husband before his neck was claimed and marked. His chest followed. Anthony seemed to find pleasure in the small whimpers he drew from Stephen. Before the omega could begin his own conquest, however, Anthony pulled away and reached for the bottle of lavender oil on the chest of drawers by their bed. </p>
<p>"I don't want to hurt you, love. You'll need to be prepared. Don't worry. It won't be painful. I promise."</p>
<p>A nod and a small smile were answer enough. Pushing Stephen down on his back, hips supported by soft pillows, Anthony warmed the bottle between his palms. He poured the oil onto his fingers and finally a single digit breached Stephen. </p>
<p>He let out a rather lewd moan at the pleasant burn. Anthony smiled and praised him. Telling him how beautiful he was, how wonderful, how good, how well he was doing. Then he moved his finger and Stephen was in heaven. He barely even felt another finger enter him. Anthony kept moving them and scissored his fingers a bit. Always studying Stephen's face. He wanted to make it a pleasurable experience for his love. Something he could look back to and smile.</p>
<p>After an eternity of ensuring that Stephen was ready and him begging Anthony with a litany of pleases and moans, he finally poured some oil onto his aching member. </p>
<p>He entered Stephen at an excruciatingly slow pace. First the head penetrated him and after waiting for him to adjust,  Anthony finally, finally gave in and pushed in swiftly. </p>
<p>Shallow thrusts slowly turned harsher but nothing that would pain Stephen. Never pain him. Stephen was his heart, his to love and to protect. As much as he was Stephen's. </p>
<p>Soft moans grew louder and praises became grunts. "I love yous" were muttered  and kisses were shared. Until, Anthony felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and fastened his pace, Stephen responded with whimpers and encouragement. </p>
<p>When Anthony found a certain nub of nerves, Stephen cried out as he reached his peak. His alpha kept thrusting in as he clenched around him. Anthony was chasing his own release. Cries of "You're so tight" and "So perfect" escaped his lips.</p>
<p>Bliss wasn't too far and he nearly collapsed on Stephen as his knot started forming and swelling. He supported himself on his forearms unwilling to put all his weight on his omega. He pulled Stephen towards himself and slowly shifted them sidewards so as to be comfortable. Anthony had a feeling that it would be a long while before they could he separated. </p>
<p>Later, much later, when they had tired themselves out and also had a bath, they fell into each other's arms. Professing their love and pressing kisses on whatever part they could reach, they fell asleep feeling serene and at home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>